


冬天的故事

by Qirunwei



Series: Gingercake [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Les Mis West End 14-15 cast, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, RPS - Freeform, horrible jokes, 姜糕
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qirunwei/pseuds/Qirunwei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian的火车又延误了。【姜糕粮食向小甜饼一发！</p>
            </blockquote>





	冬天的故事

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Winter's Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505190) by [Qirunwei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qirunwei/pseuds/Qirunwei)
  * A translation of [A Winter's Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505190) by [Qirunwei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qirunwei/pseuds/Qirunwei). 



> 弃权声明：RPS！米糕和克君在生活中只是朋友，不要当真~如果不能接受的话请回避！给不知道的小伙伴说下，两人是西区LM14/15卡的安灼拉和格朗泰尔。

Christian已经仰着头在大屏幕下站了整整十分钟，起初后背还只是略有不适，这下彻底酸痛起来。列车时刻的数字在他眼中糊成了一团团橙色光晕，只有巨大的「延误」两字清晰可辨。他轻声咒骂了一句，唇间捎带吐出的白色雾气迅速消散在眼前。Christian身上的羊毛大衣本应十分御寒，可从狭长站台另一端吹来的冷风打得他直踉跄，他只得转身背对着风口。该死，他的脚趾头都冻僵了。他考虑着再到哪家小店去闲逛十五分钟，买包巧克力，也能摄入点糖分。距他吃晚饭已经过了好久，夜宵的诱惑越发难以抵挡起来。

  
他就是在这时看见Michael的。对方在火车站另一头大声喊出了自己的名字。Michael的声音在深夜渐渐安静下来的大厅里显得特别响亮，引得好几个人抬头张望。不等Christian反应过来，Michael已经迈着大步迅速来到他身边，脸上挂着笑。Christian打起了精神。 

  
「没想到能在这儿碰到你。坐火车回家吗？」Michael友好的拍了下他的手臂，那只手就那样停留在他袖子上，摩挲粗糙结实的料子。Christian不自觉地瞄了眼大屏幕，叹了口气说，「恩，可是东南线又延误了。我以为你往另一个方向走？你平时不都乘地铁吗？」 

  
「今天我妈让我回Guildford一趟，周末住在家里。」Michael快活地说着从手里的纸杯抿了一口。像是突然想起了什么，他举起一根手指，一边下咽一边哼了一声。「等我一下，我马上就回来。」一把把纸杯塞进Christian手里，Michael在他臂上轻捏一下，似是在跟他保证自己不会逃走，然后朝着他来的那个方向跑走了。 

  
瞠目结舌，Christian眉头紧皱， _这小子要上哪儿去？_ 他麻木的手掌几乎要被温热的纸杯烫伤，他不禁蜷起十指贴着杯壁取暖，很快僵硬的关节便能活动了，苍白的皮肤也有了血色。白雾从杯口逃逸，暗示里头装有温暖的浓茶。这温度令他安心，热饮诱人。他抬头四周寻找，却看不见Michael穿深蓝色外套的身影，于是迅速将杯子举到嘴边，他大胆尝了一口。温热的液体滑下食道，在他腹中点起温热的火焰，滋味还留在他舌尖。他轻叹一声，双手把杯子握得更紧了。不出一会儿，Michael脚步轻快地回来了，手里拿了一只一模一样的杯子递给Christian，同时接过他自己的饮料。 

  
「不好意思，他们没有茶了。这个也行吧？」他伸手把一缕卷发塞回紫色毛线帽底下，两眼定定地看着Christian。Christian谢过Michael，小心翼翼地喝了一口便满足得直哼哼。 

  
「味道怎么样？」Michael试探道。 

  
「你说怎么样？」Christian装出一副嫌弃的样子，开玩笑说，「太难喝了。谁把我的酒壶里灌上了巧克力？」 

  
Michael仰头笑了起来，笑声回荡在Christian耳边，引得他也咧开了嘴。 

  
「小店可没有热葡萄酒[1]，格朗泰尔。我只是想来点节日气氛而已。」Michael一脸认真。 

  
「谢啦，我说真的，这真是雪中送炭。我这车说不定得等到明年才来呐。」他本能地把围巾拉紧了点，包住了下巴。「现在过节还有点早吧？」 

  
Michael略兴奋地点点头，「我今天收到第一份圣诞礼物啦。」他打开包，里头装着一个巴掌大小的盒子，用精致的绿纸和银丝带包着。 

  
「这么早？」 

  
他有些得意，「没错，是在stage door的一个粉丝给我的。她说过节时她要回家，所以现在就给我。」 

  
「那才不算。」Christian半心半意地嗤笑了一声，「等到圣诞那周，咱们再走着瞧谁收到的礼物多。」 

  
「别显摆了。我看见过你的『战果』。」尽管自己也常收到来自粉丝的礼物，Michael还是不禁羡慕起Christian的收藏——他把收到的娃娃、卡片和画作都摆在自己的化妆镜前。「他们花了不少心思，你得承认。」 

  
「粉丝们的确很有才。」 

  
「他们都爱死醉鬼这角色啦。」 

  
Christian耸肩，「格朗泰尔擅长的就是哗众取宠。怎么，你嫉妒了？要是你肯在加场[2]穿件圣诞毛衣演安灼拉，他们准高兴疯。」 

  
「我有件绿毛衣，带驯鹿和雪花纹样的。」 

  
「还是穿件红的吧，和你的马甲比较配。」 

  
「别光说我了，你是不是也来一件？」 

  
「让我想想，」Christian摸了摸下巴，他胡子自从上次剪完已经长回了满意的长度，「我胡子留了好久，你说扮电影版里喝醉的圣诞老人怎么样？」 

  
Michael忍不住笑了，「你是想暗示演完一块出去喝一杯吗？」 

  
Christian挑起一根眉毛，「也许。得看另一位红发美人来不来。」Michael的表情一下塌了下来。「怎么了？Christina[3]很忙吗？」 

  
「不是，她……」Michael不安的直盯着自己的脚看，「我们分手了。」 

  
「真的假的？什么时候？」 

  
「恩，有快两个月了吧。」 

  
「该死的，抱歉，我不知道——我不该问的。」 

  
「不是你的错。」Michael抬起头，口气坚定地说，「你本来又不知道。我刻意没跟圈子里的人说，你不可能知道的。」他顿了一下，好像是后悔这么说似得，「不过她现在有别人了，大家也会渐渐发现吧。」 

  
_这么快？_ 诧异地，Christian皱起眉头。他想问，却又觉得私事他不好冒犯。「过来。」他叹了口气，张开了双臂。Michael犹豫了一下，最后还是扑了上来。这拥抱比Christian预想的要紧。这小子现在正是最需要他的时候，他一定得待在他身边才行。Christian轻轻拍了拍Michael后背，拥抱的时间太长时，Michael便退开了。 

  
「操！」Christian被袖子上的湿黏吓了一跳。Michael从怀抱中脱身时不小心打翻了饮料，在他的大衣上留下一大块印子。 

  
「天哪！对不起，让我擦擦——」可液体大多已经被毛料吸收，Michael试了几次，可印子还是倔强的不肯下去。他气呼呼把用过的纸巾捏成一团，「要命，这不行——我可以，恩，我可以拿回家去给你洗洗？我的意思是……这应该能洗掉的吧？好洗吗？我也不知道——」他尴尬得住不了嘴，还是Christian把他打断。 

  
「别费事了，Colbourne。」他心不在焉地擦了擦手，「怎么？想借还大衣的机会要我的手机号？太老套了吧。别折腾了，这个红发美人你是追不到的。」 「噢，好吧……唉，真是对不起。」Michael因为他的调侃笑了。一听Christian没有生气，他明显松了一口气。 _他真的觉得我会因为衣服湿了就发火？真是个大孩子。_ Christian翻了个白眼，「得了，就算是你之前扮过法式女仆，我也不会让你洗衣服。我自己能洗。」 

  
「还敢说，谁之前拿剃须刀刮大衣来着？」 

  
这一句引得两人都大笑起来，路人的侧目也不能阻止他俩在候车大厅中间笑得像疯子一样。 

  
「那，这次节你是只跟家人过吗？」Christian虽然笑得还在喘，至少话是能说得出来了。尽管两人差了14岁，他和Michael总有话可说，总能不顾旁人眼光地尽情大笑。虽然实话说，在认识Michael之前他也口无遮拦，但有人一同疯的感觉总归是不一样的。那小子的陪伴让他感觉身心自由，尤其是他俩点了啤酒，放松下来的时候。Michael的眼睛闪烁着年轻才有的能量。他今年去酒吧最开心的几次几乎都是和身旁这人——Michael还在顺气呢。 _我这么兴奋，一定是饮料里的糖份闹的。_

  
「对，我姐姐和我都会回家。」Michael点点头。他样子还有点歇斯底里，但至少不再谈论他的私生活，他不再紧张了。其实他说的不过是凤毛麟角，但其余的他不知道该不该说给Christian听。 _下次吧。_ 他决心今晚还是做个懦夫比较好。「新公寓装修的怎么样了？」他改了话题。 

  
一提这事，Christian就一个头两个大。Michael看得好笑。「一点进展都没有。水管都不好用，厨房也一团糟。我觉得我撑不到装修好的那一天了，别提之后还要买家具和其他零碎的东西。」 

  
「别听他们瞎说，我看你的管子好着呢[4]。」Christian挑了挑眉。「但你知道那是定居下来的代价。再过两年，说不定你就得天天下班之后去接孩子了。」Michael半真半假地忧郁着叹了口气。Christian在他肩膀上锤了一拳，他也没躲。就连他也不知道这句话是不是认真的。 

  
「瞎说什么呢？我的心可不会为了什么普通爱情就随随便便驻足。再说了，谈朋友，结婚，太……麻烦了。」这话出口前Christian想都不用想，可一旦说出了口，他倒犹疑起来了。他刚满36岁，而建立自己的家庭，就算是长期恋爱，也让他和10年前一样觉得可怕。没错，他的小侄女长大得飞快，他爱她多过任何人，可他自己会想要个孩子吗？不再晚上出去泡吧，第二天早上不再宿醉，换来的是有个人在家里总等着他回来，冰箱里总有饭菜。家庭生活从未对他有任何吸引力，现在也不该吸引他。两人都不知道说什么，沉默下来。他们就这样站在火车站中央，在冻人的冬日寒风说了这么久的话，突然显得奇怪起来。Michael的茶早就喝完了，冷风像刀子一样刮着他的脸颊。广播突然响起，两人要乘的车终于进了站。Michael听了有点蔫巴巴的，他俩开始沿着月台往前走。 

  
「你像《伙伴们》里的Bobby[5]一样，Christian。」Michael笑得温暖。他们到了Christian的车厢。「那就这样吧，如果需要有人陪你一起去宜家的话，就联系我。」「你会把你年轻宝贵的时间浪费在我这个糟老头子身上？」Christian假装惊讶。车厢里暖和极了，他站在门口却不想进去。 

  
「丑八怪，为你，什么都行！」Michael大声说着，在月台上退后几步。Christian嫌弃的把他赶走，上了车。Michael坚持不懈，「只要你肯让我在你的新电视上看《真爱至上》就行！」他冲着Christian座位旁的车窗喊道，还在火车开动时朝他飞了一个吻。Michael的脸蛋冻得通红，裹着紫色的毛线帽和酒红色的围巾，看上去年轻极了。他和Christian交过的朋友都不一样。Michael的身影随着火车加速越来越小，Christian意识到他还攥着那杯热巧克力，太甜了他喝不下。 

  
今年的圣诞值得期待。Christian晃了晃凉透了的饮料，微笑着对自己说。 

  


  
[1]英、德和北欧都会喝的圣诞节饮料，基本上就是往红葡萄酒里加柠檬，橙子，肉桂等再加热。 

  
[2]平常悲惨世界在皇后剧院一周演八场。圣诞节那天通常不演，所以之后那一周就会多演一场。 

  
[3]米糕前女友 

  
[4]Your pipes are working just fine for me. 克君在推特上抱怨水管问题后米糕的回复，总感觉可能是个荤段子，但是又不明所以……#米糕说我有特殊的调情技巧# 

  
[5]Bobby：桑德海姆音乐剧《伙伴们》（Company），有三个女友而不结婚。Michael真的在推特上拿他比克君，还打了其中歌词的tag #marrymealittle #pleasemarryme

**Author's Note:**

> 有很多细节，像是米糕帽子的颜色，克君大衣的料子，都是有粉丝亲眼考证或是照片证明哒！感谢Geno，桃子还有紫莹帮我开脑洞~尤其感谢Geno帮我beta！可是我中文版的翻译腔没救了就不给你纠错了_(:з)∠)_文中火车站取自滑铁卢和查令十字（然而两个我都没有去过）。很多梗都是从米糕和克君的推特中来的（女仆装，Bobby，刮大衣…）关于前女友Christina的部分，几乎都是从米糕的推中猜测的，两人去年也不知道为什么就分了。有料的是Christina也是ginger，分了之后又找了个叫Michael的小哥（而米糕就找了ginger的Christian【并没有）。然而需要澄清的是本文并没有在暗示克君与两人分手有关——！这个脑洞最先起源于米糕一张照片里戴了一顶很像克君灰帽子的毛线帽，一开始还以为是戴了克君的帽子【。后来发现其实是紫色的，但是两人戴着帽子围着围巾抱着热饮在大雪里走路的画面就在我脑子里挥之不去了。Geno小天使居然还画了图出来！换卡之后我一直觉得不为姜糕做点什么不行，就产出了这篇文。希望看的愉快，大家一起萌姜糕~


End file.
